


Steady Hoofbeats

by winryrockbae



Series: dimitriweek2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: i really like horses this was fun for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Dimitri had always liked horses. They were good company, quiet and smart. Large enough that he didn’t have to worry about his strength causing them any real harm as he would with a cat or a dog. And the best part was that horses didn’t care that he was a prince. Without any notion of what nobility meant they’d still dump him into the mud without hesitation should the notion move them. It was good, humbling.And now, they didn’t seem to care that he wore an eye patch or that his hair was unkempt. A few of them had sniffed at his eye or nibbled at his hair thinking that it could possibly be hay - but for the most part they were unbothered. Again, nice to exist alongside another creature without judgement.
Series: dimitriweek2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572544
Kudos: 13





	Steady Hoofbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten too technical with the horse riding itself, I couldn't help it. 
> 
> This is also a day late but i'm trying >_<

“Pay close attention to your saddle, Prince Dimitri.” 

Rodrigue’s voice from long ago echoed in Dimitri’s head as he gave an unintentionally sharp tug to the leather around the horse’s belly. The animal grunted, whipping it’s head around to peer at the Prince with its ears pinned back in warning. Dimitri had always struggled with tacking the horses up on his own as his strength was not thought of fondly by the flighty creatures. More often than not he had gotten a swift kick or bite when he tightened the girth too quickly and took his horse’s breath away. 

The mare seemed to be a forgiving animal, she watched him for a moment before turning back to the pile of hay in front of her. Dimitri was far more careful with the rest of his preparations, in addition to not wanting to accidentally harm the animal it would be unsafe to get on the back of a horse that held a grudge. The prince was meticulous with the bridle, even taking care to raise the bit between his hands and warm it up with his breath. He wouldn’t like someone slamming a cold piece of metal in between his teeth, it was only fair. 

Dimitri had always liked horses. They were good company, quiet and smart. Large enough that he didn’t have to worry about his strength causing them any real harm as he would with a cat or a dog. And the best part was that horses didn’t care that he was a prince. Without any notion of what nobility meant they’d still dump him into the mud without hesitation should the notion move them. It was good, humbling. 

And now, they didn’t seem to care that he wore an eye patch or that his hair was unkempt. A few of them had sniffed at his eye or nibbled at his hair thinking that it could possibly be hay - but for the most part they were unbothered. Again, nice to exist alongside another creature without judgement. 

The clip of hooves against the cobblestone is pleasant as he lead the compliant mare outside. Without a nameplate on her stall, he had taken to calling her Rosie. Not the most intimidating name for a warhorse but as she snuffled around in his pockets for an apple he found it hard to picture such a soft animal on the battlefield. 

With a grunt he heaved himself up onto her back from the left side. He remembers that piece of advice from Rodrigue as well, always mount on the left. Rosie stands still as he gets settled and he would expect nothing less from a Monastery trained horse. His childhood pony, a shaggy little thing, used to take off walking before he even had both feet in the stirrups and he’d often just tumble off the opposite side. 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and Rosie, who had been eyeing the stable hand curiously, stood at attention waiting for her next command. Dimitri pressed his left leg against her and she moved right, right leg against her side and she moved left. Both legs on her she took a few steps forward and with the pressure was removed she stopped. Once he was situated he turned her towards the gates and asked her forward. 

She knew where she was going now, it was rare that the Monastery horses tread a path other than to the gates and back while within the walls. The clipping of her hooves was a familiar, comforting sound and the rhythm of it caused him to smile despite himself. 

It reminded him of simpler times, though he did wish for a second set of hooves to join in the melody of the first. Rodrigue’s absence was like a knife in his gut. 

He had tried to talk to Felix to little avail. Looking back, it would have been easier if Felix had just lashed out and struck him, given him a physical wound to add to all his scars. But the hateful words he’d spit out in a rage had cut far deeper. 

“You lost me my father.” 

It was true but truth didn’t make it any easier to bear. The memory of their conversation has him tightening his grip on the reins until Rosie came to an obedient stop just outside the main gates. With a soft reassuring pet he asks her forward again, looking between her ears with a deep breath. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him lest his horse pick up on them. That was why he chose to go for a ride today. Today, the day that his emotions came flooding back as though Rodrigue’s death was a broken dam. Dimitri could hardly breath, unsure of what to feel first. 

Rosie steps into a patch of grass off the path, jerking her head down to take a bite. Dimitri was pulled forward and he berated himself again. He had to pay attention to his horse. He slid his fingers down the reins and tugged her head back up, urging her forward into a trot. Her stride was long and smooth and he decided to forgo posting in favor of a sitting trot. It was clear that the mare was ready to go, every time he faltered in his seat she would surge forward as if to break gait into the canter and he would have to coax her back. 

Not yet, not until they reached the open stretch of field on the other side of the Monastery. He would run her there and maybe they’d be able to escape his thoughts. 

Rosie was was a smart horse and repeatedly took advantage of him if his focus faltered for a moment. He was thinking about the dead, she wandered into the stream and began pawing with a front leg, if he hadn’t snapped out of his own head the two of them would have been taking a bath as she attempted to roll. She would pull low hanging leaves or tall weeds into her mouth, despite the danger of choking around her bit and occasionally she would be so inclined to fake a spook and jerk to the side as a squirrel skittered up a tree. 

Halfway around the Monastery he got his head on straight, falling into an easy trot towards the open field. Rosie seemed to know what he was thinking before he asked her for it, entire body gathering at her hind end so that when he asked her for that gallop she pushed off with her back legs without breaking stride. With his heels pointing down and his frame lifted out of the saddle, Dimitri leaned over her neck and felt her move forward with another burst of speed. In the middle of their run and without missing a beat she kicked up her back feet with delight and Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh. 

They ran until both of them were dripping with sweat, Rosie’s sides heaving with deep breaths while Dimitri struggled to catch his breath. The walk back to the main gates was a nice cool down, both of them taking their time to head back inside. He planned to give her some grain as he brushed her down, to thank her for the afternoon they spent together. 

He would have to do this again, perhaps daily. Working with the horse had brought him closer to the boy he used to be, his dark thoughts left in the hoofprints behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae and maybe you can see a picture of my two horses.


End file.
